Edward Richtofen
Edward Richtofen – sadystyczny i psychopatyczny nazistowski naukowiec występujący w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II i Call of Duty: Black Ops III w trybie zombie jako postać grywalna. Jest głównym antagonistą w historii zombie. Występuje też w Call of Duty: Black Ops II jako Demoniczny głos. Jego licznik punktów jest zielony, ale losowy na Moon i Origins. Życiorys ''Oryginalna Czasoprzestrzeń'' Richtofen pracował z doktorem Ludwigiem Maxisem w grupie 935. Gdy postępy Maxisa zostały spowolnione przez zaślepienie do jego asystentki Sophii, Richtofen postanowił działać dla dobra grupy 935 i zabić doktora Maxisa. Podczas testu MTD, Richtofen zamknął doktora Maxisa i jego córkę Samanthę w pokoju ze zmutowaną Fluffy, pierwszym piekielnym psem, jednak zdołali jej uciec, używając MTD. Niedługo potem Samantha została przeteleportowana na Księżyc i w panice wbiegła do urządzenia, po czym przejeła kontolę nad zombie. Chwilę po tym incydencie naukowcy z Grupy 935 razem z Richtofenem zmusili Maxisa do poproszenia Samanthy o dobrowolne wyjście z MTD. Ten jednak powiedział jej, aby pomściła go i zabiła wszystkich uwikłanych w to naukowców. Wtedy pierwiastek 115 zamienił niemal wszystkich ludzi w zombie. W Shi No Numa wybronił się przed zombie razem z Tankiem Dempsey'em, Nikołajem Belińskim i Takeo Masakim. Następnie drużyna wróciła do Der Riese i stamtąd teleportowała się do Kino der Toten. Potem dostali się do Ascension i przez mechanizm Kazimierza zostali uwięzieni na Syberii w Call of the Dead. Zostali jednak uwolnieni przez aktorów. Richtofen poprosił ich o przyniesienie Vril Generatora, po czym teleportował się z resztą do Shangri-La. Tam zdobył Kamień Koncentracji, którego użył w połączeniu z Vril Generatorem na Moon, by zamienić się ciałami z Samanthą Maxis. ponieważ chciał kontrolować to co stworzył (zombie). Chwile potem, Ludvig Maxis skontaktował się z grupą, i oznajmił, że jeśli będą podążać za jego wskazówkami ocali Ziemię. Zgodnie z jego planem grupa odpala rakiety balistyczne znajdujące się na księżycu i doszczętnie wysadza ziemię. W ten sposób stał się Demonicznym głosem i kontrolował zombie, co dało mu wielką moc i potęgę. Jako że Richtofen chciał więcej mocy, w TranZit nawiązał kontakt z Samuelem Stuhlingerem, ocalałym, który jako jedyny mógł usłyszeć Richtofena. Niemiecki naukowiec dał Samuelowi serię zadań, których celem jest rozerwanie połączenia między Eterem i Ziemią, co pozwoliło by mu manipulować całą energią i wszystkimi formami życia. Richtofen mówi Samuelowi, żeby przekonał swoich współtowarzyszy: Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Russmana i Marltona Johnsona do współpracy z nim. Pierwszym zadaniem było uaktywnienie pierwszej wieży transmisyjnej w Hanford Washington poprzez napełnienie jej energią. W międzyczasie Ludvig Maxis kontaktuje się z nimi i prosi ich, by spolaryzowali wieżę transmisyjną, co powoduje walkę między Maxisem a Richtofenem. Niezależnie od wyboru, ocalali zostają teleportowani do chińskiego miasta. W drapaczach chmur, gdzie znajduje się druga wieża transmisyjna, Richtofen kontaktuje się z Samuelem ponownie, po to, by uaktywnił drugą wieżę. Maxis kontaktuje się z ocalałymi po to, by wieża została pod jego kontrolą. W zniszczonym podziemnym miasteczku w Angoli, Richtofen każe Samuelowi uaktywnić trzecią i ostatnią wieżę. Jeśli ocalali wykonają żądania Richtofena, zabija on Maxisa i ma możliwość przejęcia kontroli nad każdym ciałem jakim chce, także przejmuje kontrolę nad Samuelem. Gdy ocalali jednak posłuchają Maxisa to pozbawi on Richtofena potęgi i umieści jego duszę w jednym z zombie, po czym obwieści ocalałym, że ani Ziemia, ani oni nie przeżyją procesu otwarcia Agarthy. Występowanie *Nacht der Untoten (wersja Black Ops) *Verrückt (wersja Black Ops) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *Ascension *Shangri-La *Moon *TranZit (demoniczny głos) *Nuketown Zombies (po rundzie 25. jako demoniczny głos) *Die Rise (demoniczny głos) *Buried (demoniczny głos) *Origins (odmłodzony) *Shadows of Evil (outro) *The Giant (odmłodzony) *Der Eisendrache (odmłodzony) *Zetsubou No Shima (odmłodzony) *Gorod Krovi (odmłodzony) *Revelations (odmłodzony) Ciekawostki *Edward Richtofen wygląda tak samo jak Generał Amsel tylko ma inny kolor munduru. *Jest twórcą Wunderwaffe DG-2, Małpki z talerzami i QED. *W Call of Duty: Black Ops ma model pierwszej osoby taki sam jak Jason Hudson w misji Odrodzenie. *Przy lewym oku ma bliznę, tej blizny nie widać w Shi No Numa. *Jego ulubionym perkiem jest Speed Cola. *Jego ulubioną bronią jest Wunderwaffe DG-2, której jest twórcą. *Richtofen nienawidzi Dempsey'a, można to stwierdzić po kwestii którą wypowiada Richtofen "Dempsey I hate you" (tłum. "Dempsey nienawidzę cię."). *Na mapach Ascension i Moon nosi inne ubrania i wygląda młodziej. *Podczas ładowania mapy Kino der Toten w trybie solo w w wersjach PC i Xbox 360, Richtofen podpisany jest jako "Richtofan". *Cierpi na schizofrenię, można to wywnioskować z jego licznych wrzasków podczas gry. *Na mapie Buried po wykonaniu wszystkich Easter Eggów drogą Maxisa, Richtofen czasami może się pojawić jako zombie z niebieskimi oczami. Po śmierci za każdym razem pozostawia power-up. Gdy gracz podejdzie blisko niego, może usłyszeć jak mówi, co czyni go jedynym zwykłym zombie, który potrafi prawidłowo mówić. *Prawdopodobnie jest członkiem Wehrmachtu, ale nigdzie nie zostaje to oficjalnie potwierdzone. *Richtofen należy do zakonu Iluminatów, o czym świadczą liczne cytaty. W kilku z nich Richtofen nakłania Nikolaia do wstąpienia do zakonu. *Znany i ceniony niemiecki lotnik z okresu I Wojny Światowej, często nazywany Czerwonym Baronem, nazywał się Manfred von Richthofen. *Jego odpowiednikiem (jako dziecko) jest Eddie *W późniejszych rundach na The Giant zaczyna przypominać swoją oryginalną wersję. Można to wywnioskować po jego wypowiedziach. *Jego oryginalną wersję nawiedzał Shadowman (jako głosy w jego głowie) *W przeciwieństwie do jego Oryginalnej wersji, Odmłodzony Richtofen uważa Maxisa za przyjaciela i sojusznika. Galeria 2013-09-28 00026.jpg|Edward Richtofen w zapowiedzi Origins CoDWaW 2012-10-26 22-12-22-43.jpg|Richtofen na mapie Shi no Numa. Portret Richtofena w Kino der Totenie.jpg|Portret Richtofena w Kinie der Toten Richtofenorigins.jpg|Richtofen w Origins. Richtofen.png Plik:Richtofen_zns_bo3.png|Richtofen w intrze Zetsubou No Shima Richtofen DE BO3.jpg|Odmłodzona wersja Richtofen Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII